


I Hate You, I Love You

by EaterofWorlds



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Character Death, Protective Bill Cipher, Sad Mabel Pines, Suicide Attempt, Tad Strange Being A Jerk, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaterofWorlds/pseuds/EaterofWorlds
Summary: Bill's just a  punk waiting to trick some poor idiot and get his ass kicked.Mabel's just a sad weirdo hiding from anyone that'll hurt her again.





	1. Blue and Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inpired by Shooting Star by Owl City  
> (Seriously. I fucking love that song.)

I sat at a table at Arby's, eating curly fries. I was sad, as always. Who wouldn't sad in my position? Dipper was at the library. Messing around with Pacifica, no doubt. 

I silently shipped them as I crunched on a fry. Suddenly, the door opened. 

I saw a guy with purplish black hair. His hair was swept over his left eye. His eye was a galaxy purple. He had on a black-and-blue sweater. I had to admit he was cute, but not my type. 

But his friend... Fuck, now _that_ was my type.

He was a blond, with copper skin and long legs, hidden under some black jeans. The sleeves of his yellow hoodie were rolled up to his elbows, revealing faint bruises and scratches. And his eyes... One was blue as the evening sky and the other yellow like his hoodie.

Surprisingly, they came to sit with _me_.

The blond slid into the chair in front of me. "Whassup, Shooting Star?" He said, coolly, as he'd known me my entire life.

"Erm...what?"

He reached for one of my fries.

"Your sweater." He held the fry in between his lips before eating it.

I looked down and noticed I was wearing my favorite sweater, a fushcia thing with a shooting star on the front.

The blond's acquaintance grinned.

"So anybody wanna introduce themselves?"

Blondie outstretched his hand. "Bill Cipher, part-time hottie and full-time awesome." I took his hand. 

"Mabel Pines."

"And I'm Tad. Full-time asshole." 

Bill snickered. I couldn't help but laugh, too.

It didn't take long for me to make friends. When I'm not depressed as hell, I'm actually pretty sociable. 

I got their numbers and left to go home.

I had no idea how much drama was in store for me.


	2. Gnome

Tad was the one who suggested we sit by the girl. He said she seemed sad and he being the 'caring' person he is, we ended up sitting with some random person at Arby's. I'm not saying I regret it.

I'm just saying that it _probably_ wasn't the best choice.

Mabel Pines was a sweet girl, no matter how much she'd denyed it.

"So what brings you to the least known town in Oregon?" I had asked.

"I just wanted a break from Piedmont, I guess." She seemed depressed when she talked about her hometown. But with depression comes sanity.

One of the many things I lack.

After a while, Tad and I left, but not before exchanging numbers with Mabel. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to," She said.

Tad wouldn't shut up as we walked to my car. "Oh my God, she's  cute. I was squealing internally the whole time."

When wasn't he squealing?

"Yes, you've said that. Repeatedly." "Oh c'mon man!" He whined. "Why're ya being so pissy? What, did you leave your sense of fun back at Arby's?"

Tad was getting annoying as hell. I was about smack him upside the head when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Jeffrey "Gnome" Shembulock. Gravity Falls idiot and registered sex offender.

"CAN I GET DIRECTIONS TO THE AIRPORT?!" He screamed, waving his arms, passport in hand.

This was too good to be true.

I walked away from Tad, who no doubt had seen my smug smile.

"Heya, Jeff."

The small man turned and frowned at me. "Go away."

"Aww, c'mon. I just wanna help you!"

"Every time you say you wanna help me I end up with handcuffs."

I gave him a doubtful look. About a third of the time that I tricked him landed him in the county jail. The rest was his fault.

Jeff stuffed his passport into his into his torn and dirty red beanie. Remember this.

"Listen, Jeffy ol' boy," I said, mocking sadness. "I know I've been a evil bastard in the past, but I just want to do a good deed to apologize."

Jeff started to walk away. I jingled my keys. He turned on his heel.

"I'll let you driiiiiiiiveee..." I said in a sing-song voice.

I immediately regreted my decision.

"Watch out for the curb. Watch for the curb. WATCH OUT FOR THE MOTHERFUCKING CURB!" Tad screamed from the back seat.

Jeff, being almost the size of a gnome, couldn't really reach the pedals and when he tried, he had take his eyes off the road. I silently reminded myself to kill Jeff if I found a single scratch on my car.

Finally, we made it to the airport. 

Jeff was about to hop out when I cleared my throat.

He sighed. I smirked.

"I knew there was a catch,"

"I would hardly call this a catch" I said, mocking shock.

"Yeah, yeah, how much do you want, Cipher?" "Money?" I said with a gasp. "How could I ever take money from a friend? No, no, no! I just want your hat to remember you by."

Jeff seemed shocked, but handed me his red beanie none the less. He ran out of the car, his long , dirty hair blowing in the wind.

"So, can I ask why in the hell you let him almost kill us, and then only ask for that nasty-ass hat?" Tad said angrily, climbing into the passenger's seat. I snickered.

"Oh, I got more than just the beanie..."

I pulled out Jeff's passport and waved in front of Tad's pale face. His eye widened and he grinned maliciously.

"You are a genuis, my friend," "I know." 

I drove Tad to his apartment and I drove myself to mine. 

I laid in bed, the Gnome's passport in the trash. I woke up to the sound of windchimes. I had a new text.

Mabel Pines had texted me.

 

 

 


	3. Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a text chat.

Mabel Pines has started a group chat.

Bill Cipher has changed Mabel Pines' username to StarGirl.

StarGirl: Hellooo

Bill Cipher has changed his username to BC.

Tad Strange has changed his username to Master of Death.

Bill Cipher has changed Master of Death's username to Idiot.

Idiot: Really?

BC: Mwahaha

Stargirl: Was it 2 early 2 text u guys?

Idiot: Nah...

BC: It was 2 secs too early.

StarGirl: Lol

BC: So how's life in this hellhole called a town?

StarGirl: Meh. 

StarGirl: Better than Piedmont...

Idiot: There's no way this could be better than California.

StarGirl: There are a couple of ways

BC: Changing the subject. Anyways whatcha need girlie?

StarGirl: Well, today was pretty awful and I guess I just wanted to hang out with people other than Dipper

BC: Who?

StarGirl: Dipper. My brother.

Idiot: God ur parents must've hated him 

StarGirl: Whaddya mean?

Idiot: I'm sorry, but that's a bad name.

BC: And Tad's not?

Idiot: Fuck. You. Bill.

BC: Hee hee

BC: Anyways, where d'you wanna go Star?

StarGirl: Does Gravity Falls have a Starbucks?

BC: No it sucks here

Idiot: How's bout Greasey's

BC: If you think I'm going back there you're crazier  than me.

StarGirl: Could I just come over?

Idiot: Mine or Bill's place

StarGirl: I honestly don't care I just wanna get outta here

StarGirl has left the group chat.

BC: She does realize neither of us told her where to go right?

 

 


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been two months and I know this is kinda short, but I swear I'll make the next chapter even longer!  
> Also there is some Rape/Non-con. It's brief but it's there.

It hurt. I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was a drink, maybe a quick kiss goodbye.

But there I was, pinned to an unfamiliar couch, my legs spread to the point where it hurt, with a random guy panting on top of me.

I couldn't cry anymore. I just laid there,numb, and waited for him to finish.

Finally, he stopped and left my body. I sat up hesitantly, looking around the room for an exit.

"Go take a shower, now. Then leave. You weren't even trying."

I bit my tounge and swallowed the words that I'd been holding in for the last hour.

I stood and left the room, my legs trembling as I walked to the bathroom.

After I had used enough water to put the guy in debt, I got dressed again and left. 

I didn't get too far. Once I got inside my car, I collapsed and cried myself to a very short sleep.

* * *

I woke up on yet another unfamiliar couch, and panicked.

My eyes watered, until I caught sight of a blonde, who was staring at me instead of the TV.

"You okay?" Bill asked softly. I nodded, a bit too quickly to be believable.

"Ya don't wanna talk about it?" I shook my head, hoping to shake the memory as well.

He looked at me with concern, but turned back to face the TV.

Tad was watching (insert movie here, cause I'm too lazy) with absolute attention.

 Bill smirked and grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Tad, making a mess on the floor.

I knew this wasn't my house but I still cringed at the sight of the buttery mess on the floor. Bill caught my reaction and grinned even wider. He then grabbed two handfuls and dropped it on the floor. Tad, already pissed about being interrupted from the movie, growled.

"Stop being an ass, would ya?"

Bill gave a look of fake sadness. "Alas, I cannot."

I sighed and laid down, hoping to fall asleep again.


	5. Happy

I stared at the movie and back at Mabel, who was squirming in her sleep. It was...disturbing.

Why was she crying? What was making her move like an inmate being forced into the electric chair?

"BILL LOOK!"

Tad pointed at the TV.

"This is what you needed to see."

I watched as Veronica Sawyer accidentally poisoned Heather, with JD not giving a fuck about what he technically did.

"Ooh. They killed her. Yay." Tad pouted. "If ya don't like it why watch it?"

"Because you were just seconds away from fucking killing me if I didn't?"

He huffed and I snickered. He turned his attention back on the movie.

Suddenly, the girl on the opposite side of the couch began to stir.

I watched as Mabel sat up and began to look around the room in fear.

It was obvious to anyone with functioning brain cells to realize that she had an awful nightmare. But how awful had it been to make the brunette shiver as if she watched someone get brutally murdered?

She turned to me and her bluish-green eyes stopped watering as much.

"You okay?" I asked, staring at her with genuine concern. She didn't hesitate to nod.

I doubted it but nodded back. I didn't want to be a prying asshole.

* * *

"C'mon, Mabel," I mumbled nervously to myself. 

Five Thirty. She said she would come home at Five Thirty.

I know I was over-protective. I was that kind of brother that made you think "Damn, she's a grown fucking woman, back off man.".

But I had a reason. I remember how... Happy and out-going she was before that piece of shit hurt her...

I shook my head and checked my watch again.

Five Twenty-Eight.

_SLAM!_

"Hello!" Called a cheery tone. 

Mabel practically hopped in, a smile that I hadn't seen on her face in a longtime stretched across her cheeks. 

"Hey, Dip dot! Dippin' sauce. How ya doing?"

I raised an eyebrow. Sure, it was nice to see her happy, but it still  had seemed like such a long time.

"Huh? Oh, I'm... I'm great." I shrugged. "Pacifica's coming over tonight."

Mabel smiled. "Yay!  I can't  wait to show you guys Heathers."

I grinned. 

"So... what's got you so happy?"

"I've just had a good day! I had a nice long nap, watched a few movies and," 

She interrupted her sentence, giggling.

"I watched Bill get his ass beat by a midget. "

I fought a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I wish I could've added more but I had other things to do IRL. I'll save THAT for next chapter.


	6. Fire

I don't remember anything. Not really.

I had woken up to the sound of the smoke alarm. The room felt hot and I could hardly breathe.

"MABEL! MABEL, WE GOTTA GO, THE APARTMENT IS ON FIRE!"

My eyes widened in fear. I stumbled out of bed and ran for the door, when I stopped.

Why leave? Why not stay here and let the flames eat away at my body? Why not die?

"MABEL!?"

I shook my head, hoping to shake away those thoughts as well.

I was needed here. Alive and above ground. 

For now.

I laid my knuckles against the doorknob of my bedroom and instantly regretted it. Holding my now inflamed hand, I threw my body against the door.

I crouched down to an army crawl position, and scurried through the hallway, giving myself burns.

I crawled my way through the burning living room, my heart dropping into my stomach once I saw the destroyed pictures that I had hung on the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Finally, I met the front door, and thanked God that we lived on the first floor.

"Mabel!"

I could feel Dipper hugging me, my arms pinned tightly to my sides as he squeezed the little breath I had out. I could hear the sirens of the firetrucks and the crackling of the fire burning our home.

Everything, everyone that raced by was a blur of color and shape.

My eyelids felt heavy...

I felt lightheaded...

My tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of my mouth as I collapsed.

"MABEL!!!"

Hey. Maybe I would die.

* * *

 

I stared at the tombstone, my mind empty. My heart seemed to weigh an extra few pounds in my chest as I stared at his grave.

_Wilbur James Cipher._

_An amazing man, a beautiful son and a loved brother._

I rested my fingers against the cold stone.

"Heya, Blue." I said quietly. "It's Bill. Ya know. Your brother?"

Goddammit. 

"I...Fuck, I'm doing this wrong. Heh. But ya know, you were the only person I could look stupid around and... I guess I can still do that." I sighed.

I patted the stone and left a single blue tulip on the dirt. His favorite flower.

I waved goodbye to the stone and turned my back on the grave.

Within ten minutes, I had already slammed the door of my car and started walking towards the front door.

My house was unusually quiet.

"Caesar, you son of a literal bitch, what did you do now?" I mumbled, secretly cursing the day I adopted my husky.

I opened the door and

"CAESAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!"

Somehow, the dog had found a bag of flour, ripped that open, dragged it around the house, and then, just to put salt in the wound, the bastard took every pillow I owned and destroyed them.

Caesar stood in the center of the mess with a innocent look on his muzzle.

"You know what you did!" I scowled. "Kennel!"

He whined, begging.

"NOW."

He stood and  raced to his kennel, recognizing my tone.

I sighed. Clean up time. It ain't a party until ya get the rag out.

In the middle of the flour and cotton session, someone had the nerve to knock on my door.

"Will this day from Hell never end?!" I groaned as I dragged my feet to the door.

I probably looked like a retard, with all that flour on my clothes and bits of stuffing in my hair.

I opened the door and with a nervous smile and red cheeks, stood Mabel Pines.

 

 


	7. She's Just Like A Movie

He watched as the young woman entered Cipher's home. He could feel his heart hammer as she began speaking, explaining why she was here.

Her voice was soft and melodious. It made the man shiver.

And then there was the blonde. Oh, he hated him. Cipher had no idea how lucky he was to be in her presence. Him and his black-eyed friend.

He watched as the brunette squealed with delight when the other man followed through with her begging.

He watched her leave then come back with a small suitcase.

He watched as she unpacked her things, as she laid in her new bed, using a rolled up blanket as a pillow.

Finally, once the girl had fallen asleep, he left for his home, which, he thought dreamily, was only a few houses away.

The white-haired man entered his home. When first entering, you would think it was a normal home.

The living room was bright and clean, the walls white and glossy and the loveseat perfectly positioned in front of a small bookcase.

His dining room was enormous and one that any home owner would envy.

His kitchen was equal perfection.

But if you were to explore the castle-like home a bit farther, you would see something sinister hiding behind the glittering walls, the books.

In the basement, after inserting a passcode, the man hummed happily as he entered the room.

The walls are covered in pictures of a brunette girl, her dark Green eyes facing away from the camera in every picture. In the center of the room was a computer, which seemed to be streaming a video.

He ran his fingers along the candid photos, still humming his tune, as he walked towards the computer. 

He spun in the chair before stopping in front of the screen.

The video was actually live footage of the girl who's face was plastered all over the place.

"Ah, Mabel, I love you," He giggled as he kept watching the Pines girl, as perfect as a movie.


	8. Cuts and A Morning Scare

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Will!"_

_I slammed my body against the door to my older brother's bedroom._

_He was slumped over his desk, quietly snoring. I frowned._

_"Did you not hear your door slam?" I poked at his head of blue hair._

_Will slowly lifted his head and stared at me, his eyes reflecting mine._

_"Mm... What?"_

_I smiled widely and screamed, " IT'S SATURDAAAAAAAY!!!"_

_I did jazz hands. He blinked. "And Saturday is...?"_

_I crossed my arms._

_"You said you were going to take me to McDonald's. Remember?"_

_Will thought about this and finally his eyes widened. "Oh God, you're right. I'm sorry bud! Just let me get dressed and we'll head out, okay?"_

_I nodded vigorously and left the room._

_My mother was already in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. I sat on the counter and kicked my feet happily._

_She smiled at me, her brown eyes warm._

_"Well, look at you. Now who's wedding is it?" She looked around jokingly. I giggled._

_I had decided to wear my yellow suit that my mother had gotten for me last Christmas. I also finally tamed my rat-nest hair._

_"Will's taking me to McDonald's!" I smiled proudly._

_"Oh wow! Why don't you say hi to Ronald McDonald for me huh?"_

_I nodded and began to focus on the clock._

_I stomped back to the hallway in front of Will's room._

_I knocked on the door. "Will, c'mon. Breakfast ends at ten, and it's nine-thirty!"_

_There was no response._

_I pressed my ear against the door._

_"Haaa... Haaa..."_

_I raised an eyebrow._

_"Will?"_

_I pushed the door open._

_My eyes widened in fear._

_"W-Will?! What're you doing?!"_

_He looked back at me, mirroring my shock. His deep blue sweater sleeve was rolled up to his elbow. In his hand, Will held a pocket knife. Blood dripped from his forearm onto his desk._

_"Uh... Bill, i-it's not what it looks like!"_

_Will ran to me, unrolling his sleeve. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Listen, I..."_

_He sighed._

_"Just... Don't... Tell Mom. It's not that important."_

_I gulped._

_"O-okay..." I sniffled._

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I sat up, messaging my temples.

Just a dream.

Letting out a sigh, I threw the covers off my body and stepped out of bed.

I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and stopped.

I stared at myself in sleepy annoyance.

"Man the fuck up. You dumb, dumb blonde." I growled at my reflection.

My reflection blinked back at me.

Great. So now I was talking to myself. 

I sighed and left my room, my stomach grumbling. The house was quiet, the dog from hell had actually slept last night. Running my fingers against the counter, I reached into the cabinet for the donuts I had.

"Good morning!"

 "MOTHER FUCKER!" I turned quickly, resulting in a slip.


	9. Morning

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

I watched as Bill slipped. 

"Um... Sorry?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. 

The blonde laid on the floor for a few seconds, catching his breath before standing back up and grabbing a box of donuts.

"Never," He sighed, picking a glazed pastry. "Ever do that again."

I stared at him quizzically. "You mean never say 'good morning?'"

"Don't get behind me and say 'good morning',"

"'Kay."

I looked around the place. I had told Bill about the fire, how Dipper went to stay at Pacifica's, how there wasn't enough room for two people, and that I wondered if he would let me crash here.

Surprisingly, the answer was yes.

His house was amazing. The windows seemed to sparkle. The floor always showed a reflection and I just loved his dog, Caesar.

"So why'd you name him Caesar?" I had asked. Bill shrugged.

"Well, when I got him, I had an obsession with codes. So, yeah. Caesar Cipher."

The husky slept with me, acting as a welcoming committee. 

I brought my attention back to Bill.

"Hey... You gonna get some clothes on?" I asked awkwardly. The man was only in his boxers, the fuck was I supposed to say?

His eyes widened, processing the sentence. He rubbed his temples, blushing as he mumbled, "Yeah... Sure."

I watched as he ran back to his room. Well, damn looks like he was hot even without clothes.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and picked up a chocolate donut.

* * *

"Idiot, idiot..." 

I pulled on some pants and began digging through my shirts, throwing some of them on the floor.

How the hell do you forget someone is living in your house, someone who, possibly, doesn't want their first few moments of their day seeing their new housemate in nothing but his boxers?

I finally found a shirt, advertising a band that I didn't even listen to anymore, and left my room once again.

Mabel was on the floor, rubbing Caesar's stomach.

I sat on the couch behind her, watching silently. 

"So... Whaddya usually do in the morning?" The brunette asked, her eyes still on Caesar.

I rubbed my chin.

"Eat junk food, watch re-runs of dumb shows, then I just think about what I'm gonna do for the rest of the day."

She snickered and turned to face me. "Sounds like a solid routine," 

"I know, right?"

I grabbed the remote and skimmed through the channels. 

"Wait, oh my God, wait!"

Mabel stood and stretched out a hand. I raised an eyebrow and reluctantly gave her the remote. She sat down beside me on the couch and flipped a few channels back.

" _We_ "

" _Are the Crystal_ "

" _Gems!_ "

She grinned widely at me as I stared back in confusion.

"What..."

"Steven Universe, created by Rebecca Sugar. Beautiful characters, beautiful animation, beautiful songs and an incredible story."

"Uh..."

"Just shush and watch." She said, ending all conversation.

So that's how I spent my morning. Watching a show about how some chubby is raised by rocks. That was actually decent.

* * *

When I had first met Bill, I would have never thought that I would ever catch him crying over a rock.

Yet there he was.

Sobbing over "It's Over, Isn't It?" as Mabel nervously patted his shoulder.

"SHE FUCKING LOVED THE PINK BITCH, SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR HER, AND YA WANNA KNOW WHO ROSE WANTS?! I-I...!!!"

 I smirked and sat on the armrest beside Bill.

"That time of the month again?"

Bill glared at me, his nose reddened with frustration. 

Mabel looked back at the TV. "He's... Kinda grown on to Pearl..."

"Wait," Came a small sniffle. "You... You knew about this?"

I grinned wider, ready to spill. 

"Oh, I know plenty of things. Like how Rose is Pi-" My sentence was interrupted with a warning glare from the brunette beside him. "-pitifully awesome..."

Mabel nodded and grabbed a blanket from nearby.

And for the next few hours, we sat there watching Steven Universe.

I was almost asleep by the time the door bell rang. Bill groaned and went to answer it.

"Hello," greeted a voice with a southern accent. "I'm looking for a Mabel Pines?"

 


	10. The Date

What the hell was I doing here? 

 _I'd rather eat glass than be here,_ I thought as I stared glumly at my plate of... What even  _was_ that on my plate?

"So..."

I looked up at blue-eyed, white haired man. Gideon Gleeful. Some friend of the mayor's who, for whatever reason, wanted to show me around. The guy who brought me to "The Club". 

More like a muesem. There was literally a sign at the front that read, "TOUCH NOTHING BUT YOUR FOOD". 

"What do you think of the caviar?"

That's what it was?

"Oh, um... Yeah, it's pretty... Pretty good." I raised my fork to my lips and shoveled it in.

_Oh God!_

"Yep... I love it!" I choked out. Gideon smiled and said, "Yes, I think The Club is the best place for mates to meet."

I nodded, distracted by the taste of garbage I shoved into my body.

"I wonder, would you like to go on a boat ride with me tomorrow evening? The water is absolutely perfect this time of year."

"I have a feeling the water'd be pretty cold," I responded in a joking tone. But his blue eyes stayed on me, waiting for an answer. "But... Y-yeah! Definitely. I love... Boat rides..."

He flashed a smile. 

"Perfect!"

"How's seven?"

"I can do seven if you can do seven,"

I gave a brief grin. "Cool."

After a while, I managed to eat the rest of the caviar and it seemed time to leave. Gideon held open the door and I zipped up my jacket, excited for the the quiet walk I would take when the man grabbed my shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like a ride?" He asked anxiously.

I bit my lip. It'd be rude if I said no...

But I wanted to waaaaallllllk...

He did buy me a meal...

I didn't even like it!

"Uh... Yeah. Sure." Gideon smiled. "Excellent."

I stared wistfully at the sidewalk that would've been my route back as I sat in the passenger's side.

Gideon hummed a happy little tune and jumped in the driver's seat.

This was the beginning of a shitty series of events.

 


	11. Black Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it short cause I felt that if I didn't publish something soon I would go insane.

I woke up, breathing heavily and frowned.

Another stupid fucking dream...

My throat was dry and the sheets clung to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then stood to get some pants on.

The house was dark and quiet, except for Caesar's snoring in Mabel's room. I flipped on the kitchen light.

"Hey!"

Mabel sat at the table, her brown hair messy, and her green eyes narrowed against the light. She had a small cup of coffee in front of her.

I stood there, looking back at her. "Getting comfortable, Star?" I smiled awkwardly.

The brunette fiddled with a thread that hung limply from her pajama shirt and nodded. But her bloodshot eyes said otherwise.

I grabbed a bottle of water and sat across from her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise being Caesar or one of us putting down or picking up our drinks.

I inhaled and choked on the smell of black coffee. "Jesus Christ!" I gasped.

Mabel jumped. "Oh God, what's wrong?"

I began to breathe slowly through my mouth. 

"What... Why the hell... Are you drinking black coffee?" 

Mabel raised an eyebrow. She sipped nervously at her drink. 

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I just fucking hate black coffee."

"It's African American coffee, asshole," Mabel snickered. "Okay. Why do you hate black coffee?"

"Why do you  _like_ black coffee?"

The brunette stopped and took a long sip before answering.

"It's healthier." 

I frowned. "Why. Does health. MATTER?" I asked loudly.

Mabel began to snicker.


	12. Nice-Looking

They had been hanging out more. Sometimes, I felt a bit excluded. But, it's not like they entirely abandoned me.  
Right?  
Mabel's nice, yeah, but I just felt like Bill didn't care about me anymore.  
I felt angry.  
I had been there for him almost his entire life. I made him laugh when he was crying, I kept him company while Will was gone.  
Was I a third wheel now?  
No, in order to be a third wheel, there has to be a relationship.  
Bill and Mabel were just friends. They had only known each other for a few months. There was no romance between the two.

* * *

I sighed. I was hanging out with Bill and Mabel was on another date.

She hated that we called it a date, according to her, it was only a small get together.

Sure.

Bill grabbed some chips. He sighed. 

"Aw, do you miss our Star?" The blonde rolled his eyes.

I kept teasing him, "I mean, Gideon's a pretty decent looking motherfucker, you got some competition."

He messaged his temples. "We're just roomates-"

"That's how most of those erotic fanfics start."

"She's... Nice looking."

I stared at him.

"Pretty..."

I rolled my eyes and took the chips from him.

"Goddess-like, I believe is the word, Billy Bob." I snickered.

"Jesus Christ." Bill stood and went to his room, mumbling about how much of a gay friend I am.

I chuckled and turned on the TV.

* * *

I stared at the water as the boat traveled along the water.

 Gideon hummed happily. 

"So, um... How are you?"

"Absolutely perfect, now that you're here, my marshmallow dumplin'." He grinned. I laughed along with him, tempted to throw him out the boat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go more into Mabel and Gideon's date in the next chapter.


	13. Date

Gideon kept flirting with me. At some point, I genuinely laughed. I actually found myself flustered. 

I playfully splashed some water at him.

"It's almost time for me to leave." I sighed.

Gideon's smile fell. "Why's that?"

"I have to get a job today and then I'm meeting up with my brother."

He seemed a bit pissed about this but didn't say anything. Instead he began to row the boat back to the shore.

"Will you be walking?"

I nodded. I'd been skipping out on my alone time by not walking.

The man sighed and waved goodbye before entering his car.

I gave a weak smile and began on my way.

* * *

When I finally got home, Bill was passed out on the couch. Tad had left it seemed.

I looked in the cabinet.

 _And he took the snacks with him,_ I sighed quietly.

 


	14. Chapter 14

I went to my room and saw Caesar on my bed.

I whistled and he jumped up, tail wagging already.

"Go, go! Bill needs you! Yes, Bill wants to play!" He got even more riled up and ran to the living, excited to play with his owner.

I closed the door and heard a yelp from a tired Bill.

I started getting dressed, humming.

I was going to try to get a job at Greasy's Diner, which, from what Bill and Tad had told me, sucked at being a diner.

But still, I couldn't keep staying at the house Bill was paying for.

Hopefully, I would get the job and, slowly, ever so slowly, earn enough money to rent a house.

I put my hair up into a messy bun and left my room.

Bill was up and petting a hyper Caesar.

He looked over at me and smiled as I sat down.

"Wow, who are you trying to impress?"

"My future boss." I responded, pulling on some boots.

I jumped up and walked towards the door, ready to leave.

"Hey, wait!"

I looked at Bill, a bit surprised.

"What?"

He suddenly looked a bit nervous.

"So, we, um... We don't really hang out as much. Especially since you're living here, I think we should. So..." He sighed, "Fuck it, there's a party at the Northwest Mansion next week and we should crash."

I was a bit quiet.

I already knew Pacifica, but was I ever invited to the party..?

* * *

It was a week before the fire and Pacifica was hanging out with Dipper.

I'd been in my room all day, just eating some chocolate.

There was a knock on the door. I gave a quiet sigh.

"Whaddya need?"

The blonde came in, seeming happy.

"I'm gonna get to the point. I'm having a masquerade ball in a month or-"

"A party? I dunno..." I rubbed the back of my neck. It'd be loud and crowded and there'd be flashing lights-

"It's better than a party, Mabel." She sighed. "It's a ball. A select few are coming, and it'll be _very_ sophisticated."

...

* * *

 Oh.

 "You know what, sure." I shrugged.

It wouldn't really be crashing but whatever.

Bill seemed happy to hear this and clasped his hands together.

"Alright, great! Well, good luck!"

I smiled and left for my interview.

 


	15. Author's Note

_**I'm Putting This Story On Hold** _

 

Firstly, thank you to everyone who gave this... Problematic story a chance. I know that this isn't one of my best works.

I had always liked Mabill and had always wanted to write a decent fanfic about the ship.

The problem is that this story is not decent.

Everything seems slow and agonizingly boring.

I put in characters that people actually love and either change their personalities or make it to where they're barely seen. For example, Dipper and Pacifica.

I lack the writing skills to make a serious matter significant to the story. I regret ever writing Mabel as a depressed character in the fanfic.

On top of that, I barely bring up Will's self-harm and suicide, which I had intended to be a large part of Bill's story.

There is a number of problems with this story.

I don't know if I'll ever get back to writing this. If I do, believe me, a  _lot_ of changes will be made.

Again, thank you to all the 756 people who took time to read this monstrosity of a story.


End file.
